


Блинчики с черникой

by Black_vs_White (leanuint)



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-05
Updated: 2011-03-05
Packaged: 2019-02-02 03:25:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12718665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leanuint/pseuds/Black_vs_White
Summary: Стив, Денни и блинчики с черникой





	Блинчики с черникой

Стив выбирается из кровати рано утром и отправляется плавать. Это освежает получше обычного душа и помогает держать форму как хорошая пробежка. Да и дома его утрами мало что держит - просыпаться в пустой постели, в пустом доме... неправильно. У МакГаррета никогда не было особо дружной семьи, а уж со смерти мамы они все и вовсе разбежались, кто куда. Но Стив очень редко оставался действительно один так надолго.  
Океанские волны ластятся к ногам, когда он выбирается на берег. Стив стоит ещё какое-то время на самом краю воды, разминаясь, а потом идёт домой, задумчиво насвистывая что-то самому непонятное. И замирает на пороге - в доме что-то не так. Сняв со стены охотничий нож, Стив крадётся в сторону кухни, откуда раздаются подозрительные звуки и запахи...  
Застывший в дверях с ножом в руке и совершенно обалделым выражением лица МакГаррет - зрелище, за которое Денни на многое готов. Даже, заявившись с утра и не застав напарника в доме, напечь блинчиков ему на завтрак - ну ведь голодный вернётся, как наплавается, этот бешеный котик. Настоящих, русских. Такие готовила его соседка из Украины в Джерси. И уж точно на Гавайях таких не найти.  
\- Денни, - выдыхает МакГаррет, кладя нож на стол и глядя на напарника крайне многообещающе. Причём обещает этот взгляд отнюдь не благодарность. - Какого чёрта ты делаешь на моей кухне в семь часов утра в воскресенье?  
\- И это вместо благодарности? - Дениэл искренне возмущен, и начинает пыхтеть, как маленький чайник. - Я тебе, между прочим, завтрак приготовил. По эксклюзивному рецепту, настоящие русские блинчики.  
Стив переводит взгляд с Денни на стопку странной выпечки, потом снова на напарника. А детектив Уильямс, продолжая бурчать на неблагодарного напарника возвращается к едва не пригоревшему блинчику, словно так оно и надо...

Потом они сидят, пьют сваренный Стивом по особому гавайскому рецепту кофе, заедают его настоящими русскими блинчиками с невесть откуда взявшимся черничным джемом, и Стив понимает, что он сегодня впервые вернулся действительно домой. Потому что дом там, где тебя ждут.


End file.
